Rocker arms are used in automotive applications in connection with camshafts. Rocker arms or finger levers may include a middle section for a cam contact surface and two end portions. A first end portion includes an abutment portion for a valve stem, and a second end portion is adapted for engaging a hydraulic lash adjuster. The hydraulic lash adjuster includes a plunger that is axially displaceable within a housing. The plunger engages with a dome-shaped recess formed on a bottom surface of the second end portion of the rocker arm. Known rock arm arrangements, such as the arrangement shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0017160, provide configurations including clips for preventing the plunger of the hydraulic lash adjuster from falling out of engagement with the dome-shaped recess of the rocker arm. These known arrangements do not guarantee retention of the clip with the rocker arm, allowing the clip to fall off during shipping or processing prior to assembly, and in some cases, even during use. It would be desirable to provide a clip that includes features for retaining the clip with both the hydraulic lash adjuster and the rocker arm.